


sleepy sunshine

by crossbelladonna



Series: cream puffs and carnations; [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 #matsuhanaweek<br/><b>At Midnight</b> // No Control</p><p>On Matsukawa's birthday, he only wants to rest. Hanamaki has some other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy matsuhana is life  
> sleepy matsuhana is love
> 
> i got this prompt in tumblr bc cuu te

Matsukawa isn’t really big on celebrations. Celebrations are quite nice, yes, spending time with family and friends and all but sometimes socializing with that much people is too taxing so if he were given a choice, staring at home is perfectly fine. Even listening to his roommate going about their apartment every day has its own satisfaction effect on Matsukawa so he doesn’t need any more surprises.

Hanamaki, on the other hand, has a whole other plan, it seems.

 

There’s someone poking his side in quick successive pokes it’s starting to be annoying. Now, Matsukawa isn’t really much of a light sleeper. He isn’t a heavy sleeper either though sometimes, when he’s very tired it takes more than his alarm to wake him up.

This time however, this insistent poking is starting to pretty much rouse him into wakefulness and he really. Needs. Sleep.

So he ignores it but the poking doesn’t stop. Instead, it’s accompanied by whispering now.

“Issei, Issei… _Issei,_ ”

This would seem something out of a horror story if it weren’t for the fact that it sounds horribly like his boyfriend slash sassy roommate.

His horrible boyfriend who knows full well that he has classes tomorrow so Matsukawa just ignores him.

Hanamaki clicks his tongue, bouncing the mattress slightly as he settles back on his side though he doesn’t seem to be lying down.

Then Matsukawa feels a sharp blow on his shin that sends his eyes snapping open and he realizes that Hanamaki  _just kicked him_.

He groans, in pain and annoyance.

“What the fuck,” Matsukawa says, groggy.

Hanamaki leans over him and lies on top of Matsukawa’s side. Matsukawa doesn’t need to peer at him to know he’s grinning triumphantly.

“Hey, Mattsun, listen,” Hanamaki says and this time, Matsukawa does turn so Hanamaki now lays on his stomach, grinning as suspected.

“Hiro—” Matsukawa clears his throat. “Hiro, what the hell, why did you wake me up?”

Hanamaki doesn’t listen nor does it alter his grin.

“Do you know what time it is?” Hanamaki says, looking at Matsukawa conversationally.

Matsukawa blinks sleepily.

“Time for me to go back to sleep.”

“No, it’s twelve midnight.”

“ _So_  time for me to sleep,”

Hanamaki chuckles. “No, no, it’s  _twelve midnight,_  Mattsun.”

Matsukawa grabs a pillow and hits Hanamaki with it, only making him laugh.

“I know that’s why the fuck did you wake me up I’ve got class tomorrow—”

Hanamaki doesn’t reply. Matsukawa blinks and covers his face with the pillow he smacked Hanamaki with.

Hanamaki starts pulling on the pillow.

“ISSEI, GET UP,”

Matsukawa swats him away.

“Go’wey,”

“Come on, I have something to say it’s important!”

Matsukawa swats him away still, not really listening.

“Go away! Let me sleep!”

Hanamaki does get off. It surprises Matsukawa that he’s being obedient so he peeks around the pillow just in time to see Hanamaki stepping over him and then proceeding to sit down on him in a straddle.

Needless to say, Matsukawa starts flailing.

“TAKAHIRO,” he starts smacking Hanamaki with the pillow again, with much vigor than earlier.

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY,”

“MY BIRTHDAY’S STILL TOMORROW, GODDAMMIT,”

“IT’S ALREADY TWELVE, YOU ASSHOLE,”

“IT’S NOT TOMORROW UNTIL I WAKE UP.”

“Hey, don’t shout, the neighbors will hear, shh,”

Matsukawa stops flailing and the words die on his mouth. He glares at Hanamaki instead.

“I have class tomorrow.”

Hanamaki beams. “I know,” Promptly, he lays down on top of Matsukawa, enjoying the warmth.

“ _Oof,_  Hiro, get off—”

“You have no romantic bone in your body, Issei.”

“I’d like to question your definition of romantic because I’m pretty sure that doesn’t involve WAKING ME UP WHEN I HAVE CLASS TOMORROW.”

“Issei, unbelievable…”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“NO, DON’T—”

Matsukawa doesn’t answer, closes his eyes and covers his face and wills himself back to sleep. Hanamaki gasps and shakes him.

“WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP—”

“FUCK’S SAKE—”

“ _YOU ARE MY SUNSHIIINE, MY ONLY SUNSHIINE,_ ” Hanamaki starts singing off-key, into his neck as annoying as possible.

“SHUT UPPP,”

“ _—MY SUNSHIINE, WHEN THE SKIES ARE GRAAAY—_ ”

Matsukawa lets out an aggravated groan and he turns his head to cup Hanamaki’s face, still singing and Matsukawa leans in, kisses him into silence.

The kiss is slow, soft, because Matsukawa is sleepy and Hanamaki, quiet now, is smiling.

When Matsukawa pulls away, he kisses Hanamaki on the cheek.

“Will you shut up now?” Matsukawa mumbles sleepily.

Hanamaki hums as though he’s thinking about it and he snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around Matsukawa and he laughs softly.

“Hmm,” Hanamaki mumbles. “Happy birthday, Issei.”

Despite everything, Matsukawa smiles anyway.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> holler at me @ crossbelladonna (twitter&tumblr)


End file.
